


Как искривляется стекло

by Northpoleowl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, M/M, Mirror Universe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Джим Кирк попадает в миррор-вселенную и оказывается вовлечен в то, что миррор-Спок считает запланированной и обговоренной БДСМ-сессией. Джим не может раскрыть, кто он на самом деле, и подчиняется, находя дополнительное унижение в том, что некоторые элементы сессии доставляют ему удовольствие. Но потом миррор-Спок понимает, что что-то не так...





	Как искривляется стекло

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Way Glass Warps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080491) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



По ущельям и долинам необитаемой планеты прокатился гром. Маккой чуть подпрыгнул при этом звуке, и Джиму удалось подавить смех, но не ухмылку.

— Статус шторма, мистер Спок? — сказал он в коммуникатор.

— Стандартного ионного типа и весьма… — во время этой паузы Джим буквально почувствовал, как в сотнях миль над ними под ногами его первого офицера содрогается палуба корабля, —…интенсивная, — закончил Спок.

В этот раз Джим не озаботился тем, чтобы скрыть хохот. Он мог себе представить физиономию своего первого офицера в этот момент — как он раздраженно не-хмурится, когда обстоятельства выходят даже из-под его контроля.

— Предстоит жёсткая поездочка?

— Если мы останемся.

— Нет, мы здесь закончили. Поднимайте группу высадки, — закрыв коммуникатор, он послал Боунсу подбадривающий взгляд. Скотти и Ухура встали вплотную за его спиной, а затем их охватило знакомое ощущение начала транспортации.

На миг он успел увидеть сквозь кокон лучей лицо Спока в транспортационной комнате. Лишь на миг. А затем тот исчез. Паническая вспышка прошила тело Джима, но он знал, что все это лишь в его голове. Его нервная система распалась на миллиарды клеток, и когда они вновь начали соединяться, произошёл этот адреналиновый всплеск.

— Спок был прав, — через плечо сказал Джим, спускаясь с транспортационной платформы, — это было… — он глянул вперёд. Остановился. Посмотрел пристальнее.

У Спока была борода. Эспаньолка? Какие-то волосы на его лице. Джим покосился на него, на миг подумав, что это какой-то странный вулканский юмор. Вы так долго поднимались, что я успел отрастить это, и т. п. Исключая тот факт, что у Спока не было чувства юмора. По крайней мере, такого.

— Что..? — начал Скотти, пока мозг Джима пытался переварить мысль, что это не шутка, и это не Спок, и — ага, вот сейчас он огляделся и заметил другие униформы и эмблемы — это не «Энтерпрайз».

Не-Спок сделал шаг вперёд и отдал какой-то странный салют с ударом кулаком в грудь.

— Капитан. Статус планеты?

Что ж, по крайней мере, Джим по-прежнему был капитаном… того, где они оказались. Он отзеркалил салют, медленно и осторожно, на случай, если он все же не должен этого делать — тогда он притворится, что всего лишь разминал затекшую руку. Но этот новый Спок не выглядел обеспокоенным его жестом.

— Без изменений, — сказал Джим, надеясь, что такой ответ подойдет лучше всего. Планета, с которой он только что поднялся, минуту назад была безжизненной, и он молился, чтобы она оставалась такой и сейчас. Должно быть, он угадал, потому как Спок просто кивнул так, будто ожидал такого ответа.

Спок и остальные члены команды были одеты во что-то вроде обтягивающих тело летных комбинезонов, словно были готовы в любой момент эвакуироваться. Полосы красного, синего и жёлтого вокруг горловин и манжетов костюмов показывали специализацию их обладателей, а странные небольшие медали на груди — как предположил Джим — указывали на их ранг. У Спока были две серебряные, прямо напротив того места, где, будь он человеком, располагалось бы его сердце. Джим глянул вниз на свою грудь. У него были две серебряные и золотая. И, хм, по какой-то причине его униформа обходилась без рукавов. Потрясающе.

Член команды, сидящий за панелью управления транспортатором — Кайл, это всё ещё был Кайл, Джим узнал его лицо — начал бормотать что-то о ионных штормах и молекулярных нарушениях. Спок, сложив руки за спиной, подошёл к нему.

А затем Спок его убил.

Джим даже не успел шевельнуться. Спок просто убил его. Прыгнул, словно двуногая пантера, извлекая из рукава узкое лезвие, и прочертил линию поперек горла с лёгкостью маркера, чиркающего по старомодной бумаге. Истекая потоками крови, Кайл рухнул на пол.

Ухура громко ахнула. Боунс рванул вперёд, и Джим схватил его за запястье.

— Нет необходимости, доктор, — сказал он чистую правду.

— Капитан Кирк прав, — отозвался Спок. Он дочиста оттёр лезвие о форму лежащего человека, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, подошёл к ним. — Трата ресурсов неразумна, особенно когда пациент, о котором идет речь, безусловно совершил караемое смертью преступление.

По крайней мере, меня всё ещё зовут Кирк, подумал Джим. Его мозг был в одном шаге от истерики. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что, если он посильнее зажмурится, то всё это просто исчезнет. Но это не сработало.

— И что это было за преступление? — рявкнул Боунс.

Спок хладнокровно глянул на него.

— Неспособность исполнить к удовлетворению своего начальства долг перед Империей, разумеется, — никто из присутствующих в транспортаторной членов команды не выглядел обеспокоенным таким поворотом событий, и Джим внезапно осознал, что вокруг них собралось достаточное количество людей, которые были вооружены фазерами и располагались в тактически более выгодных позициях. Как будто боевое дежурство неслось здесь круглосуточно.

Он ещё раз глянул на эмблему на двери транспортаторной — планета с континентами, очень похожими на земные, пронзенная через её центр мечом. Чёрт побери, в какой мир их забросило?

В первую очередь — самое важное, подумал он. Защитить свою команду. Сохранить им жизнь. Вернуть их домой. Джим откашлялся и попытался принять вид кровожадного капитана, не обеспокоенного проявленным недавно насилием, который просто наблюдает, как его не менее кровожадный первый офицер выполняет свои обязанности. Он в последний раз сжал запястье Маккоя, а затем отпустил его.

— Нужно проверить транспортатор. Я не хочу больше никаких ошибок, — сказал он.

— Разумеется, — ответил Спок. — Мистер Скотт, могли бы вы…

— Нет, — перебил Джим, — группе высадки сначала нужен осмотр. Нужно убедиться, что транспортация не вызвала каких-то постоянных повреждений. Вы согласны, доктор? — Кирк повернулся к Боунсу и наградил его властным взглядом.

Тот щёлкнул челюстью, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от распростертого на полу тела.

— Да, — удалось выговорить ему, — согласен.

— Я буду в медотсеке, — сказал Джим Споку, подталкивая свою группу к выходу, — продолжайте информировать меня о ходе дел.

— Да, сэр. Что насчёт планеты? Обычная процедура? — спросил тот.

После того, как он только что увидел, что творит Спок, Джим не был уверен, что хочет знать, что же на самом деле означает понятие «обычная процедура», но у него не было особого выбора. Он мог или притвориться, что всё в порядке, или закончить свою жизнь на полу, как Кайл.

Он кивнул.

— Да, мистер Спок, как обычно, — он был уже почти в дверях.

Спок заступил ему дорогу, отрезая от остальной группы. Ухура глянула на него через плечо, но Джим послал ей взгляд, говоривший «иди и не волнуйся». Она нахмурилась, но дверь уже закрылась перед её лицом.

— А что насчёт вечернего совещания? — спросил Спок. Его голос был немного ниже, глубже, или, может, Джиму просто показалось.

Он заставил себя улыбнуться. Это напоминало игру в теннис без сетки. И без ракетки.

— А что насчёт него?

— Мы можем перенести его, если инцидент с транспортатором слишком вас… утомил, — Спок говорил так, словно ступал по полю битого стекла и изо всех сил пытался не сделать неверного шага.

Джим понятия не имел, что происходит, но нутром чуял, что признание своей слабости — даже самой незначительной — сейчас, скорее всего, очень неудачная идея. У Спока по-прежнему был при себе нож.

— Утомил? Кто это тут утомлён? Совещание состоится как запланировано, — сказал Джим. Он хотел было уже хлопнуть Спока по плечу — дружеский жест, который его Спок только-только начал принимать, — но затем передумал. Возможно, эти Кирк и Спок не прикасаются друг к другу вообще. Возможно, они не достигли такого уровня товарищества, который Джим хранил в своём сердце, словно драгоценность, как что-то, только-только зародившееся.

Его рука тяжело упала вниз и повисла у бока. Кровь Кайла уже почти добралась до носка его ботинка.

— Пусть кто-нибудь приберет этот мусор, — сказал Джим, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более властно, но не мог не чувствовать жалости к бедняге. Он торопливо вышел, стремясь скорее избавиться от веса давящего на него взгляда Спока. Ухура и Скотти ждали его в коридоре. Путь к медотсеку оказался долгим и опасным. Ухура один раз попыталась что-то сказать по дороге, но Кирк шикнул на неё — как раз один из членов экипажа вывернул из-за угла и отдал им салют. Они повторили жест, не сбавляя шага, и больше не пытались говорить, пока не оказались в личном кабинете Маккоя.

Боунс запер дверь, развернулся к ним лицом и указал на надетый на нём кожаный комбинезон:

— Мне может кто-нибудь объяснить, что тут, чёрт побери, происходит? — сказал он.

Джим запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Не уверен, но у меня есть идея.

Рабочей теорией Джима было то, что они оказались в какой-то альтернативной реальности, где создание Федерации пошло не так, как планировалось. Информация из компьютерной базы данных подтвердила его подозрения. Они изучили свои собственные файлы и узнали из них, какой оказалась их жизнь здесь. Досье Кирка пестрело благодарностями и поощрениями за геноцид, убийства, массовые уничтожения. В нём говорилось, что Кирк убил Пайка и забрал его капитанский пост. По какой-то причине это ранило Джима сильнее всех остальных ужасов.

А затем он открыл досье Спока — назовите это любопытством или необходимостью знать всё о своём враге — и прочёл о том, что Империя уничтожила Вулкан и поработила его жителей. Вулканцы же, следуя своей прагматичности, предпочли подчиниться тем, кому не смогли противостоять. И с тех пор, с помощью силы и ума вулканцев, подобных Споку, Империя завоевала не одну дюжину планет.

И теперь Джима определенно начало мутить.

— Прекрасно. Совершенно ясно, что мы в аду, — фыркнул Боунс. — Но как мы тут очутились?

Скотти пожал плечами:

— Думаю, ионный шторм закоротил какие-то цепи транспортатора, и в результате произошло что-то вроде перемещения между нашим миром и этим.

Джим хотел было отметить, что вероятность этого почти невозможна, но он точно знал, что сейчас где-то на Новом Вулкане сидит, попивая чай, старый Спок из параллельной вселенной, так что какого чёрта — нет больше ничего невозможного.

— Это значит, что другие мы, которые должны были быть здесь… — Ухура выглядела так, будто её вот-вот вырвет, — они на нашей «Энтерпрайз».

Джим хотел было её подбодрить, но тут Скотти подошёл к ней ближе и утешающе сжал её плечо:

— Всё будет хорошо, милая, мы выберемся отсюда, обещаю.

Она слабо улыбнулась. Джим благодарно кивнул Скотти, но тот этого даже не заметил.

— Окей, — Джим хрустнул костяшками, — вот что нам надо сделать…

Он выдал всем задания. Ухура отправляется на мостик и выясняет, какова их миссия в этом секторе, если это не просто рутинное исследование, как это было в их вселенной. Боунс и Скотти идут в инженерное, чтобы попытаться выяснить, как им убраться из этого кошмара. А Джим? Джим сказал им, что собирается их прикрывать, держа маску одержимого жаждой власти капитана, и надеется, что им удастся убраться отсюда, не нашинкованными на кусочки.

— Берегите себя, — сказала им Ухура, всем им, прежде чем она вышла из медотсека, спрятав в своём высоком сапоге нож.

— Всё будет хорошо, — ответил Джим, — не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, — сказала она, явно солгав ради утешения — она не хотела показывать своего беспокойства. Джим улыбнулся ей, искренне, по-настоящему. Должно быть, она вернула эту улыбку, но дверь за ней закрылась слишком быстро, чтобы можно было сказать наверняка.

Хотелось бы ему открыть коммуникатор и спросить Спока, правильно ли он делает. Его внутренности сжались от волны тоски по дому. Он кивнул Боунсу и Скотти, и они тоже удалились.

Джим весь день провёл, словно слепой, пытающийся сориентироваться в незнакомом доме. Корабль почти в точности походил на родную «Энтерпрайз», но мелкие отличия обнаруживались в самых неожиданных местах: коридор, возникший там, где его не было, служба охраны там, где располагались учёные, и оружие. Столько оружия Джим никогда не видел на звездолёте.

Отвечая на вопросы и отдавая приказы, он старался говорить уклончиво. Никто не мог ему подсказать, что же здесь считается нормой, так что Джим старался держаться средней линии поведения между тем, как действовал бы он сам и как действовал бы безумец. Ухура проинформировала его по коммуникатору, что «обычная процедура» означает, что из необитаемой планеты будут извлечены все металлы, невзирая на то, что это уничтожит зарождающуюся экосистему. Джиму это не нравилось, но было не похоже, чтобы у него имелись убедительные причины прекратить эту миссию — в любом случае планета обречена.

Когда его ПАДД чирикнул, оповещая о конце альфа-смены, Джим испытал облегчение. Последним оставшимся пунктом в его расписании было мероприятие в 1900, крайне расплывчато названное «Еженедельное совещание, капитанская каюта». Единственным участником, кроме него самого, был обозначен Спок, повестка совещания отсутствовала.

Лучше просто покончить с этим, подумал Джим. Он будет запинаться и спотыкаться, и надеяться, что этот Спок тоже привык ловить своего капитана, когда тот падает. Хотя на этой «Энтерпрайз» надежда была не самой полезной привычкой. В конце-то концов, он сам видел, как в столовой человека пырнули ножом из-за маффина.

Когда он шёл к своей каюте, его ПАДД вновь пикнул — по защищённому каналу его вызывал Скотти.

— Мы можем перезапустить транспортатор, — сказал он, — но возникшие при этом скачки энергии будут видны на экране Сулу.

— Я об этом позабочусь. Ждите от меня сигнала.

Джим обдумал возможность отправиться на мостик и самому обработать эту гротескную версию Сулу, но он не хотел пропустить встречу со Споком и тем самым возбудить подозрения вулканца. Вместо этого он послал со своего ПАДДа зашифрованное послание Ухуре с наказом отвлечь начальника службы безопасности. Затем Джим связался со Скотти, чтобы сообщить ему, что Ухура постарается всё уладить. Он надеялся, что Скотти справится со своим заданием.

Он дошёл до двери в свою каюту — по крайней мере, он думал, что это его каюта. План помещений утверждал, что это она. При его касании дверь отворилась, что обнадеживало. Он вошёл внутрь, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к полумраку каюты после яркого освещения коридоров.

— Компьютер, свет на пятьдесят процентов, — распорядился он, и тут же вокруг стало светлее.

Он чуть не шарахнулся в испуге, заметив Спока, сидящего на его кровати и погружённого в свой ПАДД. Спок выглядел так по-домашнему, закинув одну ногу на другую и непринужденно развалившись настолько, насколько вообще вулканцы были способны «разваливаться». Джим заметил, что в углу каюты стоял стул, а в видневшейся через противоположную дверь второй комнате были и другие. Но кровать… Однако именно на ней сидел Спок.

Спок чуть помедлил, возможно, заканчивая свой доклад, а затем поднял взгляд.

— Ты опоздал на шесть минут, — сказал он.

Сохраняй спокойствие, сказал себе Джим. Всё в порядке. Ты безумный тиран, а Спок убил сегодня человека перочинным ножом.

Он изобразил ухмылку и ответил:

— Похоже, никто на корабле не может ничего сделать без моей подписи. Тяжёлая смена, — он украдкой оглядел комнату. Выстроившиеся на полках незнакомые трофеи не давали никаких подсказок, каким же человеком мог быть этот Кирк.

Спок подтверждающе хмыкнул и отложил ПАДД на тумбочку.

— И транспортатор барахлит, — продолжил Джим, не уверенный, что бессмысленная болтовня — хорошая идея, но предпочёл продолжать, если у него будет такая возможность. — Я послал Скотти взглянуть на него. Он… — Джим сглотнул, когда Спок поднялся и подошёл очень, очень близко к нему.

— Джим, — бледные, гибкие пальцы вулканца дотянулись до горловины комбинезона Джима и принялись играть с застёжкой. — Этот вечер отведён для совещания лишь на словах. Больше не говори со мной сегодня о корабельных делах.

— Эм, ладно, — удалось ему ответить. Застёжка молнии двинулась вниз, а затем чёрно-золотая униформа Джима поползла с его тела. Его разум опустел, а тело застыло.

Это Спок, это Спок — вот и всё, что он мог слышать в своей голове.

— На стол, — сказал Спок.

— Стол? — Джим не заметил стол, когда вошёл, но, очевидно, он здесь был. Он стоял неподалеку от рабочего места, за решёткой, отделяющей приватную зону. Он был белым и широким, с прикреплёнными к нему чёрными ремнями, заканчивающимися оковами.

Джим не хотел на этот стол.

Его тело дёрнулось прочь прежде, чем разум смог сформировать хоть какую-то мысль, помимо «нет». Он отшатнулся, но Спок поймал его запястья своей каменно-твёрдой, неподвижной хваткой. Спок был словно лавина, погрёбшая под собой Джима.

— Ты уже продолжительное время так не сопротивлялся, — пробормотал Спок. Его лицо не выражало абсолютно ничего: ни радости, ни удовольствия, ни жестокости. Что было ещё хуже. Джим пристально изучал скрытые бородой знакомые черты, ища в них хоть проблеск милосердия. Но в них не было ни единой эмоции, пусть и отрицательной, за которую можно было бы зацепиться.

— Убери от меня руки! — прошипел Джим. — Это приказ!

Идеально наклонённая бровь приподнялась.

— Ты не отдаёшь здесь приказы, — сказал Спок.

А затем одновременно произошло сразу несколько вещей. Спок толкнул Джима вперед, сдирая с его бедер униформу, сильные руки прижали его к столу. Приземлившись на четвереньки, Джим имел не слишком много возможностей, но всё равно принялся сопротивляться. Он извивался в стальной хватке, слепо нанося удары головой и локтями. Зубами он хватанул ухо Спока — единственный открытый участок кожи, до которого Джим мог дотянуться, — но Спок был быстрее, он уклонился и скрутил Джима со всей своей превосходящей силой.

— Нет. Нет! — Джим вырывался, но он уже был распластан на спине, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Спок затянул оковы на его дёргающихся предплечьях и ногах, попутно сняв с него обувь. Не успел Джим и глазом моргнуть, как оказался в ловушке — кисти рук закреплены у боков, ноги широко разведены в стороны и тоже привязаны.

Мысли бешено метались в его голове. Спок как-то узнал, что Джим не из этого мира. Он будет его пытать, а затем убьёт. Его команда ждёт, когда он заберёт их отсюда, и он их подвёл. Потерпел неудачу. Он мёртв, и они тоже умрут.

— Нет, — тихо, но твердо повторил он, пока Спок затягивал сильнее последнюю застёжку на лодыжке. Единственным, о чём он сейчас мог думать, было сопротивление.

Если он сумеет держать рот на замке, может, остальные смогут вернуться домой. Может, у него получится купить им немного времени, чтобы успеть ускользнуть незамеченными, пока лазерный прицел внимания Спока сосредоточен на нём одном.

Джим представил стеклянную стену, по другую сторону которой был целый мир. Он зажмурился. Его Спок был последним, что он тогда увидел. Он не хотел, чтобы последним, что он увидит сейчас, стал этот фальшивый Спок.

— Ты будешь держать глаза и рот открытыми, — рука Спока опустилась на его челюсть и потрясла её, ногти впились в кожу. Джим опустил веки и сжал зубы. — Открывай! — потребовал Спок. Последовавший удар оказался сильнее, чем Джим ожидал. Он мог почувствовать, как наливается на скуле синяк — красный, горящий. Его глаза инстинктивно распахнулись, и он пристально взглянул вверх на Спока, чья рука сейчас поглаживала его горло. Пальцы слегка царапали впадину, большой палец прослеживал сонную артерию. Этот взгляд Спока… Джим почти мог разглядеть в его глазах своего собственного Спока.

— Скажи слово и я остановлюсь, — проговорил Спок.

— Тогда остановись, — ответил Джим. Он сглотнул. — Пожалуйста.

Проблеск нежности — может ли это быть? — скользнул по лицу Спока.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не то слово. Ты необычайно игрив сегодня, Джим.

Мысли Джима метались в голове. О каком слове он говорит? Что Спок имеет в виду под «игрив»? Что?

Большой палец Спока прошёлся по шее Джима вверх, добрался до его сухих губ, потирая их. Джим мог почувствовать, как замирает в груди его сердце.

— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы соответствовать твоему настроению, — добавил Спок.

Его рука вернулась на шею Джима и медленно сдавила. Джим задыхался, его горло в споковой хватке сминалось, будто картонная трубка. Перед глазами плясали пятна, а затем всё окружающее начало погружаться во тьму. А потом рука Спока разжалась, и кислород хлынул в лёгкие Джима. Он хватал воздух огромными глотками, уже более не заботясь о том, как бы ему не выказать своей слабости. Его глаза тупо таращились на возвышающуюся над ним фигуру того, кто носил лицо его друга.

— Что бы ты ни хотел узнать, — прокашлял Джим между рваными вдохами, — я не скажу.

Спок наклонил голову, словно это заявление его удивило.

— О, понятно, — сказал он. Сложив за спиной руки, он неторопливо прошёлся вокруг стола. Его глаза скользили вверх и вниз по обнаженному телу Джима, и впервые с начала этого кошмара Джим вдруг почувствовал уязвимость, не имевшую ничего общего с уязвимостью чужака, очутившегося в незнакомом месте. — Ну, тогда ты мой пленник, — слова Спока звучали, как вопрос. Джим не знал, как ему реагировать, так что он не стал. Он просто попытался вновь совладать с душащим его кашлем и начать дышать нормально.

— Мой маленький человеческий пленник, — промурлыкал Спок. Теперь он стоял по другую сторону стола, зажав большим и указательным пальцами подбородок Джима. — Если ты не заговоришь, — вторая рука двинулась к застёжке его собственного комбинезона и расстегнула паховый клапан, — тогда мне придется найти этим розовым губам другое применение.

Джим не мог думать, мог лишь смотреть на него. Его мозг перестал вычислять все возможности и подсказки. Он не мог поверить, что Спок — любой Спок — может быть способен на такое. Насилие — конечно. Убийство — да. Даже его собственный Спок был однажды опасно близок к убийству. Но это?

— Открывай, — сказал Спок, его член торчал из расстёгнутого клапана, длинный, с потёками жидкости на кончике. Он коснулся губ Джима, в отвращении сжатых в тонкую линию. Жидкость пахла не так, как человеческая — не пряно, абсолютно не мускусно. Она пахла почти искусственно, будто свежая краска. Джим так сильно сцепил зубы, что челюсть заломило.

— Что ж, хорошо, — рука Спока отпустила подбородок и крепко зажала его нос. Джим задержал дыхание, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. В конце концов ему понадобится воздух, и тогда…

Его рот распахнулся, и Спок с силой толкнулся внутрь. Он освободил нос Джима и вместо этого запустил пальцы в волосы, дергая так, что голова Джима повернулась. Изменившийся угол позволил Споку войти глубже, толкнуться в глотку Джима. Его бёдра двинулись назад, и краткий миг Джим снова мог дышать, но лишь миг. Бёдра Спока снова дёрнулись вперёд, вонзая член глубоко в рот Джима.

— Какой эффективный способ заткнуть человеческую шлюху, — проговорил Спок, сжал в ладони волосы Джима, выдирая из скальпа несколько прядей, и на глаза Джима от боли навернулись слёзы. Он изо всех сил постарался их сморгнуть, но одна скатилась по его виску и капнула на стол. Спок отпустил основание своего члена и стёр пятно кончиком пальца, а затем с видом учёного, тестирующего новый образец, растёр влагу между пальцев. Его бёдра при этом продолжали неторопливые толчки.

— Интересно, будешь ли ты плакать, если я приглашу целый отряд вулканцев и поделюсь тобой с ними? — спросил Спок. Джима затрясло при звуке этого голоса: такого знакомого, произносящего такие чужеродные слова. — Уверен, моя личная охрана будет очень благодарна. Тебе такое понравится? Шестеро вулканцев, по очереди сменяющие друг друга в твоём рту и твоей дырке?

Задохнувшись, Джим издал глухой протестующий звук, который Спок проигнорировал. Его свободная рука блуждала по распростёртому нагому телу. Джим почувствовал, как пальцы ущипнули его сосок, и дёрнулся, едва не подавившись членом. Спок лишь поднял бровь, ничуть не впечатлённый.

— Возможно, мне стоит сохранить тебя только для себя, — вздохнул он, — хотя я уверен, что ты бы наслаждался всей вулканской спермой, какую бы только смог выпить, — его рука добралась до пупка, а затем оказалась между ног, прижимая и лаская. Джим резко вдохнул, когда рука коснулась его яичек, перекатила их с места на место. Его собственный член, хотя и не твёрдый, также не был и совершенно мягким, и то, как он откликнулся на прикосновение Спока, заставило Джима зажмуриться от стыда.

— Ты забыла, маленькая шлюшка, — рука Спока оставила его мошонку и вновь сдавила горло, — я приказал тебе открыться. Открыться мне полностью.

Глаза Джима дико распахнулись. Ему и так было тяжело дышать, пока Спок трахал его глотку, а обернувшаяся вокруг шеи рука, хотя и едва сжатая, делала процесс дыхания совершенно невозможным. Он поймал взгляд Спока и не отпускал его. Спок довольно кивнул: 

— Да, смотри на меня. Смотри, как я использую тебя.

Пальцы в волосах Джима сжались сильнее, и Спок отстранился, всё ещё не отводя взгляд. Кончая, он не издал ни звука, лишь медленно моргнул, затапливая рот Джима тошнотворно-химическим вкусом вулканской спермы. Повреждённая глотка Джима не могла всё вместить, семени было слишком много, так что Джим просто держал сперму на языке, позволяя ей вытечь изо рта, как только член Спока его покинул. Она стекала по щеке и подбородку широкими полосами, пока Джим вновь хватал ртом воздух.

— Человеческая неряшливость, — прокомментировал Спок, размазывая большим пальцем скользкую влагу по лицу и шее Джима, втирая её в покрытую синяками кожу. Рука проследовала дальше, вновь возвращаясь к члену Джима. Его опалило жаром, как только он осознал, что его член стал даже твёрже, чем тогда. Кончики пальцев Спока порхали вдоль гладкого ствола, размазывая по нему жидкость.

Спок отошёл от изголовья стола, и Джим при взгляде на него дёрнулся. Член Спока был по-прежнему твёрд и, казалось, стал ещё больше, истекая влагой и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону при движениях владельца. Спок поймал пристальный взгляд Джима и с любопытством наклонил голову.

— О, мы всё ещё изображаем удивление? Неужели мой беспомощный пленник не знает, что говорят о сексуальной выносливости вулканцев? — он взял свой член в руку, и, двигаясь вдоль стола, провёл им длинную влажную полосу по лодыжке Джима. — Я могу взять тебя ещё три или четыре раза, прежде чем буду полностью удовлетворен. Это то, чего ты хочешь? Много часов служить игрушкой для своего первого офицера?

Он остановился в изножье стола и запустил обе руки между ног Джима, играя с его мошонкой и анусом. Его руки были теплыми, скользкими от его собственной спермы, и его большой палец легко проник в Джима, невзирая на его сопротивление.

— Пожалуйста, — проговорил Джим. Он несколько раз быстро вдохнул через нос, пытаясь расслабить мускулы и сохранить самообладание. — Не надо.

— Как я уже информировал тебя ранее, сегодня вечером я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам, — ответил Спок, его большой палец сменился двумя другими, — а также не отвечаю на просьбы.

Рыдание почти вырвалось из груди Джима, прежде чем он смог его подавить. Боль в его шее и щеке контрастировала с удовольствием от ласк Спока между его ног, но спустя миг все они слились в огромный шар ощущений, которых Джим уже не мог отрицать. Он рванулся из оков, удерживающих его запястья и лодыжки, чувствуя, как появляются новые синяки, но не смог избежать пытливых рук Спока. А самым ужасным, по-настоящему жутким было то, что сознание Джима начало ускользать от реальности происходящего, вместо этого подчиняясь более успокаивающей лжи.

Это Спок, говорило оно. Твой Спок. Он наконец-то касается тебя, и это, возможно, твой последний шанс это почувствовать.

— Не-ет! — закричал Джим. Спок, разумеется, воспринял его вопль на свой счёт и погрузил пальцы глубже.

— Корчащийся человечек, — дыхание Спока коснулось члена Джима. — Есть на что посмотреть.

— Прекрати! Отвали от меня! — Джим пытался свести ноги, но безуспешно. Оковы держали их широко раздвинутыми, и у Спока было достаточно места, чтобы скользить пальцами внутрь его входа и наружу. Миг спустя он также сдавил рукой член Джима. Тело Джима вспыхнуло, пропуская под кожей электрические разряды. Он боролся. Он не мог этого допустить. Но Спок так умело доил его, прикасаясь к нему так, как Джим и не знал, что ему это необходимо.

— Я прекращу тогда, когда я буду удовлетворен, — ответил Спок. — А теперь кончи для меня.

И словно его тело только и ждало этих слов, Джим кончил. Болезненно и грязно, заливая спермой свой живот и сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Спока. Его разрывало от ощущений. Поражение. Джим лежал на столе, задыхаясь и истекая потом. Ему было холодно, осознал он словно бы издалека, будто смотрел со стороны фильм, как он, дрожа, лежит там. Его лицо было мокрым, но он не мог сказать: от спермы или от всё же прорвавшихся слёз.

— Мой завоеванный приз. Мой золотой человек. Молодец.

Он даже не пошевелился, когда Спок грациозно забрался на стол между его ног. Не удивился, когда Спок направил свой член в его чувствительное отверстие и в итоге вошёл на всю длину. Джим просто лежал щекой на поверхности стола и пристально смотрел на узор решётки приватной зоны слева от себя. Его мысли бродили сами по себе. Пчелиные соты. Пчёлы. Полёт. Дом. Не Спок. Или, да, Спок. Я должен помнить Спока, сказал он сам себе. Единственного настоящего.

Самозванец с лицом Спока двигался над ним, в нём, целовал его безвольно раскрытый рот, не обращая внимания на размазанную по нему сперму. Рычал слова, которые Джим не мог перевести. Возможно, на высоком вулканском или на каком-то языке, что существовал лишь в этом кошмарном месте. Кончая во второй раз, Спок вышел из него, покрывая спермой его бёдра и лобок. А затем Спок исчез, и Джим всё лежал, прикрученный к столу, постепенно замерзая.

Прикосновение тёплой влажной ткани стало шоком, и Джим дёрнулся, едва почувствовав его. Спок утихомирил его.

— Нет, т’хай'ла, на сегодня твоя борьба окончена, — он протёр тканью лицо Джима, шею, торс, очищая его от спермы. Джим безмолвно смотрел, гадая, что последует дальше. Может, Спок просто готовил его к следующему раунду?

— Как ты меня назвал? — удалось ему прохрипеть.

Покачав головой, Спок расстегнул оковы. 

— Если ты желаешь услышать это снова, тебе нужно лишь попросить. Мой т’хай'ла, иди ко мне, — прежде чем Джиму удалось сбежать, Спок подхватил его на руки и поднял так, словно он ничего не весит. Джим обнаружил себя уже на кровати, укутанным одеялом, а Спок был рядом с ним — он снял свой комбинезон, и его обнажённое тело прижималось к Джиму. А Джим не мог совладать ни со своим языком, ни с остатками своего разума.

— Ты так хорошо справился, — сказал Спок, привлекая Джима ближе и обвивая руками его дрожащую спину, — Джим, мой прекрасный Джим. Ты был великолепен.

Ничто из происходящего не имело смысла. Несколько минут назад Спок почти задушил его насмерть. А теперь он был нежен и ласков — рука в волосах Джима, губы на его виске. Джим почти мог закрыть глаза и притвориться…

— Отвали от меня нахрен, — прокаркал он, изо всех сил отпихивая от себя тело вулканца. Спок, будучи Споком, почти не сдвинулся с места, но Джим, улучив возможность, выкарабкался из кровати, укрывшись за ней от своего захватчика. Его глаза метнулись к комбинезону Спока, скомканному на полу в шести шагах от него. Если бы он смог дотянуться до него и достать тот нож… или фазер…

— Джим? — Спок сел на кровати, разведя руки в успокаивающем жесте. Его бровь, которую Джим так сильно привык любить, вздымалась под углом, выдающим его неподдельное смущение. — Всё закончилось. Ты можешь вернуться в постель.

— С тобой? После всего, что было? — Джим колебался. Он мог забраться под простынь и прикрыть свою наготу или мог кинуться к комбинезону. И внезапное решение — комбинезон. Но Спок был быстрее молнии — он вскочил на ноги и сгрёб Джима в объятия прежде, чем тот успел достичь цели.

Затем Спок пристально посмотрел на него:

— Почему ты действуешь подобным образом?

— А чего ты от меня ожидал? — выплюнул Джим. — Отпусти меня!

Подняв руку, Спок коснулся его лица. Джим едва не закричал при этом касании, таком знакомом ему. Его пси-точки. Спок намеревался забраться в его разум.

— Даже не думай, мать твою! — это было бы худшим из всех видов нападения. Его прикрытие будет разрушено, а вместе с ним погибнет и его команда. Его разум был у него последним, что ещё не было ободрано догола и выставлено на обозрение.

— Если ты не успокоишься, у меня не будет выбора, — сквозь сжатые зубы проговорил Спок.

— Только не в мою голову, ты не заберешься в мою… — Джим боролся, но руки Спока проворно сжались вокруг него, а пальцы скользнули на нужные точки. Джим задыхался, его мысли вырывались из него и мчались к Споку наподобие полного вывода данных. Это отличалось от того мелдинга, что был у него с другим Споком в ледяной пещере. Сейчас что-то было упущено, сломано. Оно ранило, и Джим закричал от боли.  
Мелдинг прервался. Спок с расширенными глазами отступил на шаг назад. — Связь, — прошептал он, — где..?

Джим подавил желание обхватить себя руками в защитном жесте. Вместо этого он исподлобья глянул на своего мучителя.

— Где что?

Спок в мгновенье ока толкнул его на пол и навалился сверху, вдавливая острую кость предплечья в покрытое синяками горло Джима. 

— Кто ты? — прорычал Спок. — Где Джим? Что ты с ним сделал?

— Н-не… м-могу… дышать, — прохрипел Джим.

Спок лишь надавил сильнее.

— Как ты попал в тело моего партнера по узам? — проревел он.

Джим лежал под ним неподвижно. Тяжёлое тело Спока пригвоздило его к полу, лёгкие горели от нехватки воздуха, но он не мог сейчас об этом думать — в его голове была лишь одна мысль.

— Т-ты… — он запнулся, — мы… связаны?

Спок моргнул и чуть ослабил хватку.

— Кто. Ты. Такой, — повторил он.

Джим не мог говорить. Не хотел. Его команда рассчитывала на него, чтобы вернуться домой живыми. Он не мог никому рассказать, кто они такие, и менее всего — этой садистской пародии на его первого офицера.  
Спок, должно быть, увидел на его лице недоверие, потому что сказал:

— Расскажи мне. Пока ты будешь помогать вернуть мне моего Джима, я не причиню тебе вред, — его рука мягко, почти заботливо прошлась вокруг ноющего от боли плеча Джима.

Джим всё ещё не мог ничего сказать.

Спок взял в ладони его покрытое синяками лицо. 

— Ты — это он, но в то же время нет. Я видел так много в твоём разуме, — медленно проговорил он, — расскажи мне, и я помогу тебе. Клянусь, — его тёмные глаза были почти человеческими. — Я лишь хочу вернуть своего мужа туда, где он должен быть.

Джим ему поверил. Спок же не мог лгать, правда?

— Я… — Джим облизнул сухие губы, — я Джеймс Т. Кирк. Но не тот Кирк, которого ты знаешь, — и он рассказал всю историю: про ионный шторм, группу высадки — всё. Он обрисовал картину своей собственной вселенной, единственной, в которую ему нужно было вернуться. К концу рассказа он был уже вымотан, его трясло от неизрасходованного адреналина. Спок помог ему встать на ноги и довёл до кровати, где они сели, укрыв простынями наготу.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Спок, когда рассказ подошёл к концу, — ты — это другой Джим, но я не чувствую в тебе уз. В твоём мире ты ещё не знаком со мной?

— Нет, я тебя знаю. Я знаю Спока. Ты… он — тоже мой первый офицер, — ответил Джим.

— Но вы ещё не связаны узами?

Джим покачал головой:

— Мы не вместе. Не там, откуда я пришёл.

Спок неверяще посмотрел на него.

— Это невозможно.

— Это правда. Почему, как ты думаешь, я был так ошарашен всем этим? — он жестом указал на стол в дальнем конце комнаты. — И что это вообще такое? Мне… твоему Джиму нравится боль?

— Не обязательно боль, но утрата контроля. Его капитанская должность невероятно давит на него. Угроза убийства очень реальна и никогда не исчезает. Ему приходится постоянно маневрировать как в политическом, так и в военном отношении. — Спок наклонил голову. — Когда-то давно он пришёл ко мне и спросил, смогу ли я сделать это для него. Ему это нужно, чтобы сохранять ясный разум.

Джим едва удержался от истерического смеха.

— Ясный разум? Вы двое назначаете встречи, чтобы связывать его и душить? Вот что нужно в этой вселенной для сохранности душевного здоровья? — насмешливо проговорил он и плотнее обернул простыню вокруг пояса.

— Ты судишь наши отношения по стандартам своего мира, — ответил Спок с должной долей чопорности — Джим вполне мог вообразить, что это говорит его собственный Спок.

Джим хрюкнул.

— Ну извини, что хоть раз в жизни я использую логику.

Его слова, должно быть, задели за живое — Спок сел прямее и пристально поглядел на него. Спустя немного времени, Спок открыл ящик тумбочки и вынул портативный дермальный регенератор. Он указал на шею и щёку Джима.

— Разреши мне. Это моя постоянная обязанность после такого рода активности — залечивать все повреждения.

— Ну да, не стоит команде видеть, что ты натворил, — едкая ирония искривила губы Джима. Спок ничего не ответил, лишь придвинулся к нему. Джим почти уже послал его нахрен, но, в итоге, смягчившись, склонился ближе, чтобы Спок мог дотянуться до его шеи. Тот начал с самых ужасных синяков, покрывавших горло, водя регенератором по ним, пока Джим не почувствовал, что боль начала утихать. Джим молча сидел, думая о всех тех синяках, что должен был скрывать другой Джим Кирк. — В корабельных файлах я не увидел ничего об этих ваших «отношениях», — наконец, произнес он.

— Наша связь держится в тайне, — просто сказал Спок, — о нашем браке знает лишь целитель, который проводил церемонию. — Он перевёл регенератор на щёку Джима.

Джим воззрился на него:

— Почему?

— Джим боялся, что я стану мишенью, если о нашей связи узнают. Он не желал, чтобы из-за него я оказался в опасности, — Спок тряхнул идеально причёсанной головой. — Я презираю эту секретность. С каждым днём это бремя всё тяжелее. Но ты, в своём безопасном, роскошном мире, ты выбрал вообще не быть вместе с твоим Споком. Почему?

— Это вообще не вопрос выбора, — огрызнулся Джим, — просто так обстоят дела.

— Ты его не любишь? — Спок поднял кисть Джима и начал обрабатывать запястье. Тут синяки были не такими глубокими и исчезали почти мгновенно.

— Нет, это не… — Джим вздохнул. Он не мог поверить, что обсуждает глубоко похороненные в его сердце тайны со злобной версией Спока, которая только что трахнула его против его воли. Хотя, технически, это было всего лишь недопонимание. Чёрт побери, эта вселенная — просто грёбаный кошмар, подумал он, — всё сложно, — в итоге закончил он.

Спок отклонился назад, понимающе глядя на него.

— Ты думаешь, что он тебя не любит.

— Я знаю, что он меня не любит. А теперь, пожалуйста, мы можем вернуться к обсуждению того, как нам вернуться обратно в наш мир?

— Я помогу тебе, но только если ты мне кое-что пообещаешь, — сказал Спок.

— Что именно?

— Если ты успешно вернёшься в свой мир, ты должен будешь рассказать своему Споку, какие эмоции ты к нему испытываешь.

Джим почти закатил глаза.

— Ты, что, издеваешься? Я не могу. Поверь мне, это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

— Я отказываюсь верить в существование мира, где С’чн Т’гай Спок не любит Джеймса Т. Кирка, — возразил Спок, — и если такой чудовищный мир всё же существует, я не хотел бы в нем жить.

Джим почти задохнулся, вспомнив другого Спока: старого, иссушенного годами, который проник в его разум и заставил его почувствовать… Нет. Джим не был тем самым Кирком из иного будущего, также как Джим не был и тем, кто возглавлял этот жуткий корабль.

— Не говори мне о чудовищности, — ответил он, вжимая кончики пальцев в ноющий висок, где начинала разрастаться мигрень, — это место чудовищно настолько, насколько вообще возможно.

Спок протестующе повёл рукой. 

— Полагаю, у всех нас есть своё определение чудовищности, — он поднял ноги Джима и, уложив его ступни себе на колени, принялся водить регенератором вокруг лодыжек, — даже если ты прав, и твой Спок ничего к тебе не чувствует, — тихо продолжал он. — Джим Кирк, которого я знаю, не сойдет в могилу, не выяснив всё наверняка.

Джим молча смотрел за работой Спока. Он открыл было рот, но Спок прервал его ещё до того, как он заговорил. 

— Твой мир не может быть настолько утопичным, чтобы у тебя было неограниченное время, чтобы так медлить, Джим. Не потеряй впустую годы, если ты можешь всё изменить, — закончив, он отложил регенератор, но продолжил держать ноги Джима на коленях, ласкающими движениями гладя ступни.

— Я думаю, с ними уже всё в порядке, — сказал Джим.

Спок чуть вздрогнул, выныривая из своей задумчивости, и торопливо опустил ноги Джима на пол. 

— Мои извинения. Я просто думал о том, что будет, если мой Джим не сможет вернуться в наш мир, — он пристально смотрел на звёзды, виднеющиеся в иллюминаторе над кроватью, — полагаю, я буду вынужден принять капитанский пост.

— Ты не хочешь быть капитаном? — спросил Джим, думая о своём Споке, который ухватился бы за такой шанс. Когда-то давным давно.

Спок вздохнул. 

— Я не наслаждаюсь опасностью. И выгодные миссии будут бессмысленными без Джима на моей стороне, с которым мы разделили бы добычу.

Джим на пробу пощупал кожу на запястье, проверяя её заживление. Боли не было. По крайней мере, уже что-то. 

— Знаешь, может, тебе следует воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы сделать твой мир более пригодным для жизни, — предложил он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Спок.

— Я читал досье. Эта ваша Империя — она же растянута до предела, так? Сколько ещё времени, до того, как восстанут порабощенные миры? До того, как иссякнут ресурсы?

Спок поднял бровь. 

— Примерно двести семь лет, плюс-минус десятилетие.

— Так какой смысл надрываться ради Империи, которая неизбежно падёт?

Спок покачал головой. 

— Тяжелый труд предпочтительнее других вероятностей. В любом случае, мой партнёр процветает в этом хаосе. Он так легко не сдастся.

Джим пожал плечами. 

— Если ты получишь своего Джима обратно, то он уже увидит мой мир. Может, это твой шанс убедить его избрать другой путь. Тот, где вам двоим не придется назначать тайные встречи, чтобы просто побыть наедине друг с другом. Где тебе не придется тревожиться, что его в любой момент может убить его собственная команда. Это не очень логичный путь — жить так, нет?

Спок посмотрел на него, как родитель на взбалмошного, но благомыслящего ребёнка.

 — Возможно, вы не учитываете ваше собственное упрямство, капитан, но мой Джим может быть очень упёртым. Не думаю, что можно будет уговорить его покинуть свой пост после того, сколько он сделал, чтобы его добиться.

— Мой Спок может уговорить меня почти на что угодно, — сказал Джим, широкая усмешка медленно расползлась по его только что исцеленному лицу, — неужели у вас не так же? Измени игру, Спок. Перепиши правила.

Спок приоткрыл рот, в уголках его губ заиграла еле заметная не-улыбка, и на миллисекунду Джим подумал, что это могла бы быть одна из их полуночных бесед над шахматной доской, там, дома. Но нет. И тут коммуникатор Джима, спрятанный в его комбинезоне, валявшемся сейчас на полу, зажужжал, прерывая их. Джим поднялся с кровати, оставляя Спока сидеть там в одиночестве, и принялся копаться в комбинезоне, пока не извлёк коммуникатор наружу. Открыл его и активировал безопасный канал. 

— Кирк слушает.

— Мы готовы, — сквозь помехи донёсся голос Скотти. — Но, капитан, нам нужно быстрее добраться до транспортаторной, если мы хотим успеть попасть в создавшееся окно. Мы с доктором прячемся в инженерном, эти отморозки, что называют себя службой безопасности, рыщут тут повсюду, вынюхивая, и я не знаю, как лейтенанту Ухуре удастся покинуть свой пост на мостике.

Джим глянул на Спока, приподняв бровь, и тот кивнул в ответ. 

— Думаю, мы сможем прикрыть ваш побег. Готовьтесь выдвигаться, Скотти.

— Мы? Кто это мы? — резко спросил Скотти.

— Неважно, просто держитесь. Отбой! — Джим захлопнул коммуникатор и поднял с пола свою измятую униформу. — Мистер Спок, вы можете как-то отвлечь охрану?

Не тратя время на ответ, Спок встал и размашистым шагом подошёл к интеркому на стене, не заботясь о своей наготе. Миг Джим смотрел на него, а затем отвернулся, продолжая борьбу со своим комбинезоном. Спок нажал кнопку, интерком пискнул.

— Отряды безопасности Танго, Ромео и Сьерра: выдвигайтесь на палубу восемь. Происходит покушение на жизнь капитана.

— Наши приказы? — спросил в ответ голос.

Спок ещё раз нажал кнопку. 

— Поймайте убийц, и я посмотрю, что можно сделать для вашего повышения, — отпустив кнопку, он тоже поднял с пола комбинезон. — Мы должны спешить. Этот трюк не задержит их надолго.

— О боже мой, ты солгал! Я думал, ты никогда не лжёшь, — Джим таращился на него, словно на возрождённого из пепла феникса. — С тобой будет всё в порядке, когда они всё узнают?

— На моём жизненном пути были вещи и похуже,  — только и сказал Спок. Он натянул обувь и проверил на поясе кинжал. — Пойдём. Времени мало.

Направляясь к траспортаторной, они пересекали коридоры, избегая экипажа. Группа высадки уже ждала прибытия Джима. Боунс и Скотти выглядели как ни в чем не бывало, но прическа Ухуры была нехарактерно растрёпана, а её костяшки покрывала кровь.

— Ухура? — спросил Джим.

— Это не моя, — ответила она. — Начальник службы безопасности Сулу больше не будет проблемой. Сэр.

Джим не стал уточнять, и Боунс со Скотти мудро последовали его примеру.

— Что он здесь делает? — вместо этого спросил Боунс, указывая на бородатого Спока.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Джим. — Он — друг.

Скотти едва глянул на них поверх консоли, на которой набирал команды.

— Капитан, они нас обнаружили. Нам вырубили энергию.

— Переключайся на вспомогательный контур, — в унисон сказали Джим и Спок.

— Я мог бы попытаться, но на авторежиме мощности не хватит, — ответил Скотти.

— Я могу произвести транспортацию вручную, — сказал Спок.

— Но они идут, — запротестовал Джим. — Они знают, что мы тут. Если ты останешься…

— Не волнуйся, — Спок занял место за панелью управления, отправив Скотти на платформу транспортатора. — Окно закрывается. Вам пора.

Боунса и Ухуру не надо было просить дважды. Они уже стояли на своих местах на платформе. Скотти мялся на ступенях, делая Джиму знаки. 

— Капитан, пожалуйста. У нас максимум пара минут.

— Спок? — Джим не знал, что ещё ему сказать.

— Мне нужен мой капитан, — ответил Спок и кивнул в сторону транспортатора, — и я уверен, что твоему Споку нужен ты. Иди.

— Спасибо тебе. И помни, что я сказал, — Джим хлопнул его по плечу и сжал сильнее. — Ты можешь всё изменить, Спок. Если кто и может, так это ты.

— Капитан, — тёплые нотки окрасили голос Спока, — я это обдумаю. Если вы обдумаете то, что сказал вам я.

— Сэр! — крикнул Скотти, — мы отправляемся через несколько секунд, ну же!

Джим в последний раз сжал плечо Спока, и затем занял своё место на платформе. 

— Запускай, — сказал он.

Лицо Спока стало последним, что он видел в этом мире.

Первым, что он увидел после своей материализации, было тоже лицо Спока, на этот раз милосердно избавленное от волос на лице. Тело Джима наполнилось облегчением, и он почувствовал, как впервые расслабляется за почти двенадцать часов.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, капитан, — голос Спока звучал чуть суше, чем ожидал Джим, ну что ж, он сам в этом виноват. Джим вместе с группой высадки спустился с платформы и подошёл к нему ближе.

— Здорово вернуться домой, мистер Спок, — сказал Джим. Спок кивнул, заложив руки за спину, а затем отвернулся, давая распоряжения инженерам и медикам, столпившимся в транспортаторной. Джим смотрел на него и думал о словах того Спока о том, что тот любит его в любой вселенной. И удивлялся — как он вообще мог в это поверить хоть на миг? Этот Спок не был ни обрадован, ни расстроен его чудесным возвращением. Но чего он ожидал? Проникновенных слёз? Внезапных объятий? Спок не таков. И никогда таким не будет.

Последующие часы были утомительными. Составление отчётов, дача разъяснений. Спок отчитался ему на мостике, сообщив, что группа высадки из другого мира, похоже, мгновенно исчезла, как только заработал транспортатор. Хотя он не мог сказать точно, Спок был почти уверен («Вероятность: восемьдесят шесть процентов, сэр»), что перемещение завершилось, и другие Кирк, Ухура, Скотти и Боунс вернулись в свою вселенную.

— Ваши двойники немедленно после своего прибытия были помещены в карцер, — сказал ему Спок. — Было совершенно очевидно, что что-то не так. Они вели себя, словно варвары. Невероятно увлекательно.

— Да-да, — Джим рассеянно потёр пальцем нижнюю губу. Он сидел в своём кресле на мостике, слушая тихое гудение корабля и звуки, издаваемые командой. Именно здесь, из всех мест во вселенной, он должен был более всего чувствовать себя дома. Так почему же он чувствовал себя так неловко, словно бы носил маску, которая ему не подходит?

— Капитан, — сказал у его локтя Спок, — если вы утомлены, мы можем пересмотреть вечернее расписание.

Джим вздернул голову:

— Что ты сказал?

— Вы хотели обсудить сегодня вечером новый график дежурств. Если вы пожелаете, мы можем перенести это на другой день, — он задумчиво склонил голову. — Вы не помните, — в его тоне не было обвинения, лишь удивление.

Джим потёр уставшие глаза.

— Прости, Спок. Это был долгий день.

— Я перенесу встречу, — Спок уже забивал что-то на ПАДДе.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — Джиму удалось извлечь откуда-то изнутри улыбку для своего первого офицера, — я буду там, обещаю.

Спок перестал печатать. Он умудрился так взглянуть на него, что это абсолютно не выглядело, словно он смотрел сверху вниз на Джима, сидевшего в своём кресле. — Если вы уверены, — сказал он.

— Уверен. Увидимся в… — Джим беспомощно глянул на него.

— В 1900, — подсказал Спок, — в вашей каюте.

— Точно, — Джим выдавил подтверждающую улыбку, — тогда там и встретимся.

Кивнув, Спок вернулся к своей научной панели, оставив Джима в задумчивости грызть ноготь. Он припомнил, что запланировал эту встречу со Споком, ну, где-то неделю назад? Он так настойчиво намеревался делать всё вместе с ним, как одна команда. Если он откажется сейчас, Спок будет знать, что у них что-то серьёзно не так.

А это последнее, что было нужно Джиму.

И потому Джим с трудом тащился сквозь свою смену. Это было словно во сне, в котором он работал день напролёт, а затем просыпался, и всё начиналось заново. Его мозг не отдыхал уже около 28 часов из-за странного смещения времени между двумя реальностями, но его тело не устало физически. И это Джим счёл за благословение, пока возвращался после смены в свою каюту.

Спок уже был там, пунктуальный, как всегда. Он стоял у двери и, пока ждал, работал на своём ПАДДе. Что-то в этом зрелище заставило Джима затормозить на полпути — на миг ему показалось, что он вернулся на ту, другую «Энтерпрайз», и что это — другой Спок.

— Капитан? — Спок поднял взгляд и заметил, как пристально Джим на него смотрит, — вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

Джим потряс головой, чтобы прочистить мозги. 

— Прости. Ага, я в порядке. Пойдём уже? — откашлявшись, он открыл дверь в каюту — спартанскую и такую знакомую, какой она всегда и была. Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать — он пристальным взглядом обвёл весь интерьер: кровать и другую мебель, разбросанные там и сям сувениры с множества разных планет — всё было так, как и должно было быть. Всё на своих местах.

— Джим?

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Спока, стоявшего навытяжку у небольшого кресла напротив стола. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, словно уже задал вопрос, который Джим не услышал.

— Да?

Спок открыл рот, закрыл, открыл снова, словно бы с величайшей тщательностью подбирал слова. 

— Будет неудивительным, если ты сочтёшь себя пострадавшим от сегодняшних событий. Лейтенант Ухура сообщила мне, что транспортация была… дезориентирующей.

— Это не было здорово, — признал Джим. Он сглотнул комок в горле. — Спок, я думаю, что она могла там убить человека.

Спок наклонил голову.

— Это возможно.

— Она тебе не рассказала?

— Нет. Однако лейтенант сообщила мне, что намерена обсудить произошедшее с мистером Скоттом. Я уверен, что он справится с этим делом как нельзя лучше.

— Хм-м, — Джим чуть выпятил нижнюю губу, кивнув сам себе, — Ухура и Скотти, да?

— Действительно, — на взгляд постороннего лицо Спока было абсолютно непроницаемо, но Джим чувствовал, что Спок разделяет его замешательство. Спок уселся в кресло для посетителей и указал Джиму, чтобы он занял своё собственное.

Джим сел, радуясь тому факту, что беспокойство о душевном состоянии Ухуры сбило Спока со следа хотя бы сейчас. Он открыл график дежурств на ПАДДе и принялся слушать равномерный голос Спока, зачитывающий список.

— Доктор Марла Моро недавно зачислена в химический отдел. Она запросила дежурство в бета-смену. Однако, как правило, я назначаю вновь прибывших членов команды в дельта-смену, пока они не выработают навыки обращения с научным оборудованием.

— Поставь её в бета-смену на две недели. Если она справится, прекрасно. Если нет… — Джим поднял глаза в самый неподходящий момент. Спок был рядом, усевшись удобнее, чем Джим когда-либо его видел, его поза была расслабленной. Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать — он вспомнил другого Спока, сидящего на его кровати, весь — средоточие мощи и силы. Этот рот — он целовал его. Минуло всего несколько часов, как он его целовал, или, скорее, был им целован. И эти руки, так ловко держащие ПАДД. Как Джим теперь мог смотреть на них, зная, как ощущаются они на его горле, между его ног?

— А если нет? — подсказал Спок.

Джим вздрогнул, выныривая из своих воспоминаний, и виновато откашлялся. 

— Если не справится, отправь её в гамма-смену, пока она не подучится, — закончил он.

— Принято, — Спок сделал соответствующую пометку на экране, а затем отложил ПАДД на край стола, — капитан, мы можем продолжить позже. Нет насущной необходимости в завершении данного графика именно сегодня.

— Я же сказал тебе, я в норме, — быстро произнес Джим.

— Я бы не назвал это точной оценкой ситуации.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — взорвался Джим, — признания, что я устал? Ну ладно, я…

— Мне не нужно от вас признание в очевидных вещах. Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы доверились мне и рассказали, что произошло в той, другой вселенной, — голос Спока был ровным, твёрдым и требовательным, — ваш отчёт был чрезвычайно осторожным в описании деталей вашего побега, упоминая лишь о том, что мой двойник оказал вам определенную помощь.

— Я не желаю говорить об этом, — отрезал Джим, — если бы я только смог забыть о том, что там произошло, я бы забыл! Но покуда я не могу, я бы предпочел обойтись без напоминаний об этом. Я понятно выражаюсь, мистер Спок?

Спок отшатнулся назад. Джим и не заметил, как близко они наклонились друг к другу, но сейчас между ними была пропасть, измеряемая его всё ускоряющимся сердцебиением.

— Понял, сэр, — тихо сказал Спок. Он взял ПАДД и уставился на экран. — Могу я продолжать?

Устроив локоть на краю стола, Джим опустил тяжёлую голову на ладонь и потёр кончиками пальцев уставшие глаза. Он был так вымотан, что чувствовал, словно может вырубиться прямо здесь.

— Давай, — отозвался он.

— Мистер Кайл переведён из транспортаторной в основное инженерное отделение. Его замещение будет организовано по скользящему графику. У меня есть две кандидатуры, которые…

Джим слушал монотонный голос Спока. Его веки будто бы налились свинцом. Как так вышло, что их мелкая перепалка так его вымотала?

— Капитан? — голос Спока был словно океанская волна, накрывающая собой Джима.

— Я тут, — пробормотал он. — Продолжай.

Спок возобновил зачитывание, и Джим продолжил слушать вполуха, падая при этом всё глубже в стальной капкан сна. Голос его первого офицера доносился глухо, словно бы из-под снега или толстого, тяжёлого одеяла. При этой мысли Джим почувствовал ещё большую усталость. Закрыв глаза, он немного обмяк в кресле.

Он спал. Видел сон. Спок был рядом с ним, в один момент — с бородой, а затем, когда он повернулся и бросил взгляд поверх плеча, — борода исчезла. Джим был прикован к твёрдой поверхности, но она парила. Он парил в невесомости, в бездонном океане. Рука Спока на его лице была нежна. Его пальцы мягко касались щеки и виска.

— Спок, — выдохнул Джим и уткнулся лицом в эту руку.

Голос Спока звучал в его ухе. Нет, в его разуме. 

— Забудь, — сказал голос.

Забыть? Джим не мог вспомнить, что же он должен…

Понимание пришло вспышкой, лавиной. Это был уже не сон, а реальность, он вернулся на тот корабль, где на полу лежит труп Кайла, а Боунса трясёт от гнева при виде этого. Он вернулся, чтобы послать Ухуру в одиночку навстречу опасности, вернулся к убийству в столовой, к бандитам с фазерами, выставленными на уничтожение. Он вернулся на тот стол, и Спок стоял над ним. Он был обнажён, покрыт потом и спермой. Он не должен был быть здесь, он должен быть в безопасности, должен быть дома.

— Джим!

Его глаза распахнулись, дыхание было судорожным. Он всё ещё был в своей каюте, но уже не в кресле, он распластался на Споке, вжимая его в пол и вдавливая предплечье в его горло. Джим не помнил, как они очутились в таком положении, но глаза Спока были так расширены, и в них был такой шок, какого Джим никогда у него не видел. Полный ужаса. Словно он знал.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — прошипел Джим.

Спок молчал. Его рот раскрылся, но оттуда не донеслось ни звука. Он пристально смотрел на Джима тёмными, влажными глазами.

— Говори, — Джим слегка тряхнул его. — Что ты делал в моей голове?

— Я пытался заставить тебя забыть, — голос Спока был так тих, что Джим едва его слышал. — Ты сказал, что желал бы забыть.

Джим ошеломлённо моргнул. Он убрал руку с горла Спока и сел, сковывая его бёдра своими коленями. 

— Ты видел?

Спок кивнул. 

— Я… Джим, что я с тобой сделал… — голос дрогнул, сорвался так нехарактерно для Спока, его глаза блуждали по потолку, словно бы ища там ответы.

— Эй, это был не ты, — сказал Джим. Он ухватил Спока за плечи и сильно сжал. — Он просто выглядел, как ты. Ты этого не де…

— Нет, — перебил Спок. — Я сделал это. По крайней мере, тот, другой я думал, что у него есть твое разрешение. Я знал, что у меня его нет, но всё равно попытался вмешаться в твой разум. Я подумал, что это для твоего же блага… неслыханная наглость! — он помотал головой. — И когда я ощутил твои воспоминания, Джим, то, как он сжал рукой твою шею. Это было…

Из груди Спока вырвался задыхающийся звук, и Джим понял. Спок своими глазами увидел, как он причинял Джиму боль, тогда, на мостике, несколько лет назад. Он прожил эти воспоминания и все остальные, связанные с ним — Вулкан, его мать. Ярость в его зеленой крови, насилие. Это было словно глянуть в зеркало и увидеть там именно то, что ты не желал обнаружить. А худшим во всем этом было то, что зеркало не было кривым — оно показывало лишь истину.

— Ш-ш-ш, не надо, всё хорошо, — руки Джима успокаивающе растирали плечи Спока, словно пытаясь спасти от переохлаждения. Он надеялся, что это успокаивает. Должно. — Я в порядке. Я тут.

— Я не должен был предавать твоё доверие такими действиями, — быстро проговорил Спок, — за моё недостойное поведение я должен быть немедленно отдан под трибунал.

— Спок, я не собираюсь отдавать тебя под трибунал.

— Карцер? — почти с надеждой спросил тот.

— Без шансов. Просто успокойся. Дыши глубже. Ты просто хапнул полный мозг дерьма. Может, тебе нужно помедитировать или что-то типа того? — руки Джима замедлились, но не остановились, продолжая скользить вверх-вниз по бицепсам Спока.

Спок трижды глубоко вдохнул с закрытыми глазами, а затем, открыв их, сказал: 

— Нет. Приношу извинения. Мелдинг был ошеломляющим, — похоже, он наконец заметил руки Джима — его взгляд проследил их движение. — Ты тот, кто прожил эти воспоминания. Это я должен тебя успокаивать.

— Ну, не знаю, — Джим пожал плечами. — К должности капитана много чего прилагается. Давай, вставай, — он слез со Спока и протянул ему руку. Спок принял её, отведя взгляд, и с помощью Джима поднялся на ноги. Но тот не отпустил его руку. — Ты и правда хотел стереть мне память? Не знал, что вулканцы такое умеют.

— Я никогда прежде не пытался сделать подобное, — признался Спок.

— Так почему ты вообще решил попробовать? — спросил Джим, вглядываясь в его замкнутое лицо.

Спок поднял на него взгляд. 

— Ты сказал, что желал бы этого.

Джим вспомнил о том, другом Споке, готовом связывать и мучить его исключительно с целью исполнения собственных желаний Джима. Может, внутри каждого Спока был этот механизм, закодированный на то, чтобы дать Джиму всё, что тот захочет.

От этой мысли у него слегка закружилась голова.

И Спок то ли увидел это в его глазах, то ли почувствовал через контакт кожи, потому как он отвёл свои руки от рук Джима, медленно, словно не желая этого. 

— Я не могу подобрать надлежащих слов, чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько сильно я сожалею о своих действиях, — сказал он. — Я более никогда вновь не проникну в твой разум.

— Даже если я приглашу? — слова вырвались из Джима прежде, чем он смог их остановить. Они оба на миг застыли, немигающе глядя друг на друга — так близко, но всё же не касаясь.

— Я полагаю, это будет неразумно, — наконец ответил Спок.

— Ты увидел всё? — спросил Джим. — Всё, что там происходило? От начала до конца?

— Я видел достаточно, — ответил Спок. — Я видел боль. Твою боль, Джим…

— Нет, послушай меня, — руки Джима вновь нашли его руки, сжали. — Ты видел, что было потом? Слышал, что он говорил насчёт него и его Кирка?

— Твой разум весьма… динамичен, — с трудом проговорил Спок, — я ощущал лишь то, что было на поверхности. — Он нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу, его пальцы туго сжались вокруг пальцев Джима.

— Тогда позволь мне показать тебе, — Джим поднял их сцепленные руки к своей щеке. — Просто взгляни. Я хочу этого.

— Джим, — Спок почти отшатнулся. То ли он был истощён мелдингом, то ли пытался ради Джима сдержать свою силу, но он не пытался вырваться.

— Ну давай. Не заставляй меня говорить это, — проговорил Джим, — потому что я не хочу.

Джим буквально видел, как утекает решимость из глаз Спока, и при этом зрелище по его позвоночнику пробежалась странная дрожь предвкушения. Есть ли хоть что-то в этой вселенной, чего бы не сделал Спок ради него?

Пальцы Спока скользнули по его лицу, нашли нужные точки. 

— Ты уверен? — спросил Спок.

— Да, — Джим закрыл глаза.

В этот раз всё было лучше, потому что сны не затуманивали его разум. Спок вполз, словно осторожный призрак, маяча на грани внутреннего зрения серебристо-синей туманной фигурой. Джим вызвал воспоминание о том, что тогда было с тем, другим Споком, в том, другом месте, вынося за скобки сопровождавшие это воспоминание рваные остатки боли и смущения.

«Всё в порядке, — сказал он Споку, который, казалось, содрогнулся в его мыслях. — Просто подожди, и ты увидишь».

Воспоминание взрастало в сознании Джима, словно растение, ищущее солнечного света.

_Т’хай’ла — Как ты назвал меня? — Как ты попал в тело моего партнёра по связи? — Связаны? — Ты должен рассказать твоему Споку — Это не очень логичный путь — жить так… — Капитан. Я обдумаю это._

Воспоминание тихо иссякло, и Джим открыл глаза. Спок вновь сверлил его взглядом и выглядел так, как в тот день в Академии после произошедшего на Нибиру, когда Спока перевели на другой корабль и Джим прощался с ним. Он выглядел так, словно не мог постичь, какой же будет адекватная человеческая реакция, или, скорее, даже не пытался осмелиться на это.

— Всё хорошо. Хорошо, — Джим с тяжёлым сердцем переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Спока и отвёл их от своего лица. — Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Я просто хотел… я думал, что ты должен знать.

— Я знал, — почти отсутствующе ответил Спок, он будто сосредоточился на какой-то другой проблеме, требующей его решения.

— Ох, — Джим почувствовал себя очень по-дурацки, но когда он попытался отпустить руку Спока, тот, напротив, сжал её. Сильно.

— Твой двойник, — сказал Спок, — тот, другой Кирк, которого мы отправили в карцер, он попытался выторговать свою свободу.

Джим с любопытством изогнул бровь. 

— И?

Спок облизнул губы.

— Сначала он предложил мне деньги. Потом — власть. Когда это меня не поколебало, его предложения стали куда более… непристойными.

— О. Понятно.

— Я их, разумеется, не принял. Тогда он наклонился к силовому полю так близко, как только мог, и сказал мне… — Спок запнулся, его большой палец потирал вперёд и назад ладонь Джима, — он сказал, что, если я освобожу его, он даст мне свою любовь. Он сказал это так, будто знал меня. Сказал, что видит, как я опустошён без него.

— Я прошу прощения. Другой я — просто сволочь.

— Нет, это не твоя вина. Но, Джим, я… — Спок пристально посмотрел на него, и Джим видел, что это многого ему стоило. — В каком-то смысле он был прав. Если бы ты не вернулся домой, я бы понёс бесконечную утрату, — он коснулся двумя вытянутыми пальцами костяшек руки Джима. — Другой Спок в другом мире назвал тебя т’хай'ла. Разрешишь ли ты мне сделать то же самое?

Из груди Джима вырвался булькающий смех. 

— Я даже не знаю, что это значит, — сказал он. — Это хорошо? Это звучит хорошо.

— Да, это так. Возможно, я не заслуживаю… — начал Спок, но Джим взглядом заставил его замолчать.

— Я собираюсь проспать десять или двенадцать часов, — сказал он, — а потом я намерен воспользоваться хорошей программой-переводчиком с вулканского, а ты мне подробно расскажешь насчёт всего этого.

Спок кивнул. 

— Понял, — его пальцы ещё раз ласкающе прошлись по руке Джима. — Спокойной ночи, Джим, — он направился к выходу.

— Эй, мистер Спок? — сказал Джим ему в спину.

Спок обернулся.

— Это было приглашение, если вдруг вы не поняли, — Джим кивнул головой в сторону спальной зоны. — Будет тесновато, но на моей кровати можно поместиться вдвоём.

— Ты желаешь, чтобы я остался с тобой на ночь? — медленно и неверяще переспросил Спок.

— Если ты хочешь, — ухмылка Джима становилась всё шире по мере того, как Спок приближался, всё ещё держа руки за спиной.

— Хочу, — тихо сказал Спок, и Джим не мог больше ждать. Он наклонился вперёд, но был остановлен двумя тонкими пальцами, прижавшимися к его губам. — Джим, я не знаю, смогу ли я причинять тебе боль намеренно, если ты потребуешь этого от меня. Не после того, что я видел.

Джим ухмыльнулся под его пальцами и пробормотал:

— Подходит. Мне сполна хватило, чтобы продержаться, по крайней мере, ещё какое-то время, — пошутил Джим, его пальцы зарылись в волосы Спока, нежно перебирая чёрные пряди. — Просто поспи сегодня рядом со мной, ладно? — его губы прижались к пальцам Спока, и тот вздрогнул.

— Джим, — слово, вырвавшееся будто невольно. Рука Спока отстранилась от его губ, и Джим наконец-то поцеловал его. У Спока был знакомый вкус, но ощущался он совсем по-новому. Это — его Спок. И Джим там, где ему самое место.


End file.
